In racing and other bicycling situations where the rider cannot conveniently stop and dismount at his discretion, there is at present no safe means available for the rider to drink when thirsty. It is known to use a water bottle held by a clip; the removal and replacement of the bottle are, however, distracting, and its use in drinking tends to interfere with the rider's balance and with his view of the road.
There is hence a need for an improved drinking means for bicyclists which does not interfere with vision or balance, nor require the rider to grope around or to fumble with detachable objects.